Packaging used for shipping various objects is changing to respond to users, and customers' environmental and cost concerns. For example, reusable containers are becoming more prevalent, as are containers that do not use disposable packing materials. Customers are demanding reusable containers or packages which provide cost-effective packaging for their products and which minimize waste generation.
One container which was developed in response to this demand, for example, is a one-piece, hinged "clamshell" container which has a resilient film attached over the interior portions covering both halves of the clamshell. The object to be shipped is inserted between the two halves of the clamshell, and when the shell is closed, the object is immobilized between the films and thus suspended and cushioned against impact within the shell. This design has several drawbacks, however. The film is sonically welded to the shell, which causes thermal distortion in the hinge connecting the two halves of the shell, thereby rendering the closure imperfect, and preventing the package from being reused. When the film is broken or damaged, it is difficult to replace because further sonic welding or thermal bonding used to reattach the film is not cost effective and can cause additional distortion in the shell, and thus the package must be discarded.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable, cost-effective container which does not contain or require the use of any disposable materials and which provides a high degree of protection for the products being shipped.